Bro Down
Bro Down is the sixth episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats and the 26th episode of the entire series. It aired on April 1, 2013. Plot Chase gets angry at Adam for punching and throwing him around, so he pulls a prank on Adam. However, this leads to Adam dislocating his shoulder. Realizing how dangerous the world is, Adam decides he won't go on any more missions. Davenport gets Chase to try to convince Adam to rejoin the team, but Adam doesn't regret his decision. Meanwhile, Bree discovers a hidden ability. She can mimic other people's voices once hearing them. Davenport warns Bree not to use her new ability at school, adding that it may not be a hidden ability, but just that puberty hates her. At school the next day, Leo convinces Bree to use her hidden ability, causing her to hide behind him and say weird stuff pretending to be Leo. She then mimics Principal Perry for once, but is hooked and can't stop. However, Bree gets into trouble when Principal Perry catches her and asks how she does it. When Bree glitches from being nervous, she mimics a bunch of weird sounds. Principal Perry calls Davenport in her office, but Bree uses her super-speed to answer the phone back at her house and pretends to be Davenport. She then quickly speeds back to school, "talks" to Davenport, then tells Perry he "hung up". Principal Perry goes to her office and calls Davenport again, saying that " I hate it when people hang up on me!". Bree speeds back home and mimics Davenport again, only to find that Davenport had went to the school and wanted to know what was going on. When they get home, Bree and Leo are grounded. Meanwhile, Davenport and Chase come up with a new plan to trick Adam into joining the team again. Adam notices Chase, supposedly "trapped in his capsule and dying from asphyxication (lack of oxygen)", but Adam doesn't fall for it. He knows that if Chase were really dying of asphyxication, he would be gasping for air and screaming in terror. Adam then accidentally turns on the heat sanitizer for the capsule, locking Chase in his capsule and is capable of reaching over 200 degrees, but Adam believes it is still part of their plan to get him back on the team. He then notices that Chase is gasping for air and screaming in terror and then is slowly fainting, so Adam quickly uses his good arm to smash open the capsule before picking up Chase and lifting him up on his shoulder and out of the capsule. Chase points out that Adam just did something very dangerous. Adam agrees, saying that he did it without thinking. Davenport adds that he should stop over-thinking everything, and Adam rejoins the team. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia *This episode introduces Bree's vocal manipulation ability. Goofs *When Adam quits, he takes off his sling with the suit. If he did. he would scream in pain. Memorable Quotes Donald: Well it looks like you have uncovered one of your hidden abilities either that or puberty hasa been very unkind to you." Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Episodes